CMLL Super Viernes (March 26, 2010)
The March 26, 2010 Super Viernes was the first wrestling appearance of El Felino after losing his mask to La Sombra the previous Friday at the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas. The main event of the show featured Sombra teaming with Volador, Jr. and Shocker against La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) and Último Guerrero. While Felino was on the rudo (bad guy) side of the match he was the clear crowd favorite, being called a "Rudo idol" by SuperLuchas Magazine. The match saw Sombra, Volador, Jr. and Shocker win two falls to one when El Felino fouled La Sombra in clear view of the referee for the disqualification, which was only a background to Felino being cheered and La Sombra being mostly ignored by the crowd. In the semi-main event El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible had to put their storyline feud with the Japanese La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave") to the side as they teamed up with Ola Amarilla member Taichi to take on the makeshift team of Blue Panther, Héctor Garza and Brazo de Plata. Máximo was originally scheduled to team with his father, but was replaced by Blue Panther at the night of the show without an explanation. Texano, Jr. was able to gain the third and deciding fall over Garza after a miscommunication between Garza and Brazo de Plata. Following the match the two argued over the outcome of the match as Texano, Jr., Terrible and Taichi celebrated their victory. The Lightning match of the evening saw Toscano defeated Ephesto in just over 7 minutes, potentially setting Toscano up as a challenger for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship that Ephesto holds. The third match of the evening saw the thrown together team of El Sagrado, Valiente and Metro beat the experienced Poder Mexica team (Sangre Azteca, Misterioso II and Dragón Rojo, Jr.) two falls to one. The storyline between Pequeño Black Warrior and Bracito de Oro continued in the second match of the night, a Mini-Estrella Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match where Bracito de Oro teamed up with Eléctrico and Astral to defeatede Pequeño Warrior, Pequeño Violencia and Pierrothito when Bracito de Oro defeated Pequeño Black Warrior for the final fall. In the week following this match both Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior visited the CMLL headquarters, presumably to discuss terms for a Lucha de Apuesta, or mask vs. mask match between the two. The opening match saw the third generation Casas family, Puma King and Tiger Kid take on and defeated Robin, himself a third generation wrestler himself as part of the Alvarado Nieves family (son of Brazo Cibernetico) and Bengala who uses a similar tiger inspired ring character. This was the first Super Viernes in 2010 for all four wrestlers. Results ; *Puma King and Tiger Kid defeated Bengala and Robin (13:36) *Eléctrico, Astral and Bracito de Oro defeated Pequeño Black Warrior, Pequeño Violencia and Pierrothito in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:40) *El Sagrado, Valiente and Metro defeated Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca, Misterioso II and Dragón Rojo, Jr.) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:38) *Toscano defeated Ephesto in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (7:27) *Taichi, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible defeated Blue Panther, Héctor Garza and Brazo de Plata 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:36) *La Sombra, Volador, Jr. and Shocker defeated La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) and Último Guerrero – by disqualification in the third fall in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (10:11) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events